Sleepless Nights
by Ace Edmonds
Summary: Moments borrowed from real episode moments with detail added of a possible romance.
1. First Day (S1E01)

"Sleepless Nights 1: First Day" (W13 fanfic) - 27 Dec 2012

"We serve three meals, nince, noon and five. You've got radios in your rooms, no tvs, no inroom phones, but theere is one there at the bottom of the stairs to the hallway. You may choose any room."  
Myka stared around the landing at the doors around her for a quick moment, before asking, "Is there anywhere I can get a drink? You know, like a drink drink?"  
"What would you like?"  
"Whiskey mead."  
"I can do that."  
"Great. Please do that." Myka stepped into a room and away.  
"She hates traveling," Pete suggested, after Myka had shut the door.  
"She loves traveling. It's the places she's travelled to that's the problem," corrected Leena. "Can I get you anything?"  
"No, no, I'm fine." He glanced around the landing nervously, wondering if any room might be better than the others in any way, except for Myca's choice. "Everything okay?" he asked, while Leena watched him with a strange look on her face.  
"You're a lucky man, Pete," she said dreamily.  
"I am?"  
"You're in tune... Very rare."  
Pete smiled strangely. "I don't know what that, uh... Are you connected to Artie?"  
"Let me know if your bed is big enough for you." Leena walked off and descended the stairs, knowing Pete watched her, and what he watched.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Pete asked as he approached the porch.  
Leena turned and smiled at him.  
"Sorry, I thought you were... wow. No city lights blocking the view. Leo..."  
"Cygnus. The lion and the swan." Her eyes drifted over his body before returning to his face. "Maybe with some exercise you'd sleep better."  
"Exercise?"  
"Is that bed big enough for you? Is there room for me?"  
"Umm, oh. Yeah. Exercise."  
"Come on." She took his hand. "Sagitarius is up there too. Maybe I'll let you shoot a few arrows."  
Pete followed her back upstairs to his room.  



	2. Office Collisions (S1E02-03)

"Sleepless Nights 2-3: Office Collisions" (W13 fanfic) - 28 Dec 2012

"Your aura looks like hell."  
"Then stop looking at it," bristled Artie, shuffling maps and paperwork impatiently.  
Leena smiled privately, glancing upward when she heard the door.  
"Hey Leena..." Pete drew out the e's extra long, teasing her. He was towelling himself off, the musk of sweat rising from his finely toned body. She yearned to feel them flex beneath her, even there, but for the parental Artie bustling around within earshot.  
"You're dripping on my floor," Artie nagged.  
Pete gestured at him while he wasn't looking, and Leena laughed silently and shook her head. He stepped forward quickly, onto what probably used to be a priceless rug, to hide the dripping sweat, and she skipped forward to meet him there.  
She yearned to give him more reasons to sweat, and they shared a soft kiss. Until Pete's watch alarm went off.  
"Sorry."  
"Not at all."  
"If you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a forward pass. Where's Myka?"  
"She's out front. And I saw that," thrust Artie.  
Leena rolled her eyes.  
"I saw that too."  
Pete ran outside.

"Sometimes I want to punch him. He reminds me of my father." Myka scowled, the frown line on her face growing that much deeper. "You know, he's arrogant."  
"I think he's kinda sexy," Leena offered, her eyes pointed toward Myka, but not seeing her clearly. Instead, her mind was on the sound of his shower running just a few minutes before, knowing her home so well she could imagine him from the sound of water in the pipes. "So not my type," Myka postured defesively.  
"Really, what's your type?" She faded back into the present as the shower doors in her mind fogged up.  
"I don't know, opposable thumbs maybe?"  
That line turned up another memory, revisiting the things Pete could do with his fingers. She shivered.  
Pete passed through, followed closely by Artie, for their mission breifing. They shared a secret smile while Artie dragged Myka along in their wake.  
She stopped in, silently, delivering mail and more than friendly notes to Pete during Artie's lecture, and Pete turned to watch her sashay away. After he dismissed them, she returned to confront Artie.  
"So, any news on the breach at the warehouse?"  
"There's been no breach, just a two-bit hacker."  
Leena smirked, thinking of a different sort of breach, some erotic asphixiation on the Mary Celeste.  
"He's going no-where."  
And indeed, trapping in that rigging, Pete didn't, until she'd had her satisfaction. She always made sure to get her satisfaction. 


End file.
